


Nama Panjang

by ChartreuseFae



Series: Saat Nafas Bertaut [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: Fluff, M/M, komedi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseFae/pseuds/ChartreuseFae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo ikut gw atau gw ikut lo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nama Panjang

** **Pairing : BananaOrange** **

**Genre : Komedi, Drabble**

**Komentar Pribadi : Hasil renungan malam.. (?) Lagi-lagi gajebo… maafkan hamba *sembah sujud* On to the fanfic!**

* * *

 

"Sebenernya gw males nikah sama lo," jawab Kaito dengan datar, saat Kouta dengan setengah mati nahan malu karena ngelamar dia di Drupers. Yang notabene banyak mata yang familiar yang menyaksikan kejadian ini. Bahkan Bandou-san juga gemes sampe _parfait_ orderan pelanggannya cair gara-gara ga dianter-anter juga. 

"Ga bagus nanti nama gw kalo make nama marga lo."

Hening.

"Lo gila kali ya, nolak gw cuma make alesan itu?!?" Terang aja pemuda pendek itu langsung protes. Ini kan masalah penting banget, sepenting bikin kopi make air panas. "Kok lo jawabnya tegaan gitu sih??"

"Coba lo pikirin deh," jawab pria tersebut dengan tenang. "Kazuraba Kaito. Berasa aneh ga?"

"Hah.. tapi.." Seketika itu juga Kouta merasa aneh di lidah. Yah bisa diusahaiin sih, walau rada maksa."Kaito berasa orang biasa yah.. Kayak mas-mas domestik pada umumnya gitu.. Kayak seketika itu juga aura keren lo hilang.."

"Kebalikannya, kalo lo jadi Kumon Kouta, juga berasa aneh. Kayak mau keren, tapi malah jadi jomplang ma sama _image_ lo."

"Heh, gw keren kali!" sergah Kouta. "Tapi iya, jadi ga berasa diri sendiri.. Kenapa ga cocok gitu yah rasanya?"

"Tuh kan, lo sendiri ngerasa."

"Tapi.. terus gimana? Mau dibawa ke mana dong hubungan kita?" Sekarang pria berambut hitam itu jadi bingung sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. Otaknya ga mampu mikirin alternatif lain. Dia cuma ga mau disangkain main-main ma Kak Akira. Males juga digosipin cuma kumpul kebo atau lebih parah, nanti Kaito digoda abang-abang lainnya. Susah emang punya pacar keren, banyak yang ngefans. 

"Kaito, banyak basa-basi ah. Bilang aja lo malu kalo mesti manggil namanya Kouta~" timpal Zack, yang tau-tau nimbrung di bahu Kaito. Yang tentu saja langsung ditonjok dan ditendang perutnya sama mantan leader Baron tersebut.

"Eh.. Maksudnya..?" 

"Kalo kalian nikah, kan nama marganya sama. Pasti aneh kan kalau Kaito manggil lo pake nama marga? Makanya dia pasti jadi terpaksa manggil nama depan lo~" Peco pun langsung dijitak sama Kaito, walo ga separah Zack. 

Oooh. Jadi gitu toh?  

Hah? Gitu doang?

Kalo diliat baik-baik, itu muka Kaito udah merah stadium tinggi. Itulah yang terjadi kalo tsundere meternya lagi naik maksimal.Kadang pria tersebut emang kaku banget, sampe beginian aja jadi masalah buat dia. 

"Ngg.. gw ga keberatan sih, mau dipanggil apaan juga.. Mau manggil pake nama marga gw juga boleh.." jawab Kouta sambil malu-malu, karena seneng Kaito sampe mikirin hal aneh gara-gara dia lamar. "Jadi.. jawabanmu gimana? Berubah ga?"

Pria berambut coklat tersebut pura-pura ga mengacuhkannya, dan langsung jalan keluar begitu aja. Ninggalin Kouta lagi dengan segala kebingungannya (serta tim Baron dan Gaim yang langsung menghibur Kouta). Yah semoga mereka bisa menempuh hidup bahagia deh. 

 

 


End file.
